


1 Corinthians 10:13

by PlagueDoc



Series: Milk and Honey [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Claims, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Will Graham, Other, Sibling Incest, Slight Grooming, Underage Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoc/pseuds/PlagueDoc
Summary: No temptation has overtaken you except what is common to mankind. And God is faithful; he will not let you be tempted beyond what you can bear. But when you are tempted, he will also provide a way out so that you can endure it.





	1 Corinthians 10:13

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was rewritten with all new content on 8/2/2020.

Will is always alone, has been alone more often than not for as long as he can remember. With two parents working demanding jobs, there are rarely opportunities for bedtime stories or _ tucking in _ or help with his homework. Will’s brother is ten years his senior, and Will only has vague recollections of Hannibal, anyway. He’d only been seven when Hannibal left for medical school, meaning he’d spent the last six years entertaining himself by reading, video games, or playing with his dogs. He’d trained all of them at his father’s behest, the man unwilling to keep unruly animals in the house even though he was never around to see their behavior.

Today breaks slightly from his standard only because Jimmy and Bev had introduced him to _ porn _ at lunch. Will’s about to turn thirteen, but he’s never really _ touched himself. _He’s woken up with a wet stickiness in his underwear and an ache in his stomach, but never taken it any further. Since his birthday is tomorrow he’s decided to try something new, a bottle of lotion and a box of Kleenex sitting precariously on the edge of his bed as he gets comfortable. 

Jimmy and Brian apparently watch porn together sometimes - Bev had plenty to say about that - and he showed Will today the one they’d watched most recently. It was simple enough, one man sticking his fingers inside the other man and then his cock. Jimmy said they were _ fucking, _and Will had heard the word before, obviously, but now he had an image to go along with it.

Will’s laptop is open on top of his covers, a video pulled up of two men fucking similar to the one Jimmy had showed him earlier. He turns the volume up this time, giving a brief glance up to his partially cracked bedroom door. No one is expected home this weekend, both of his parents out of town at conferences, and Hannibal still at school. Their neighbor comes by to check on Will sometimes when he’s alone for more than a few hours, but they’d already stopped by earlier. He decides to just leave the door, too anxious to get started. 

He has the video paused while he shifts to get more comfortable, the smaller man on his knees while the larger man slides his cock into his mouth. Will takes a second to look at their faces, they both seem to be really into it and enjoying themselves, which causes Will’s belly to swoop and his skin to feel prickly with heat even more than the actual pornagraphic part. 

He grabs the bottle of lotion and pushes play, smearing some along his shaft and making sure there’s plenty in his palm. He considers trying to get a finger inside of himself as well like the video from lunch, but he’s admittedly scared it’ll hurt. 

As the video flickers back on from buffering the sounds of loud moaning and grunting immediately fills up the quiet space around him. He starts at a slow pace, tentative and unsure touches to his cock as it fills up. The video seems to skip ahead quicker than Will expects, the smaller man now bent over a mattress. His cheeks are spread by the larger man and Will notices his hole is clear of hair, much like Will’s own. Puberty still hasn’t fully arrived for him yet, his body still slim and lithe and practically hairless. Will hasn’t even been able to grow a single beard hair, even though some of the boys in his class are starting to look more like his dogs than people. 

There’s something wet and shining glistening over the man’s crack and Will assumes it’s lube, the man clearly a Beta and the one fucking him an Alpha, if the knot at the base of his cock is any indication. Will wonders vaguely if he should get actual lube for this, but he shrugs it off, certain lotion will work well enough.

His palm is smooth as it glides along his short shaft, and he lets out a little whimper as his nail accidentally hooks into his slit, his foreskin pulled back to expose the blushed head of his cock. His friends are full of filthy words they love to teach _ sheltered Will, _and he tries some of them out. 

“Touch my cock,” he whispers, the words heavy on his tongue. Even though he’s alone his cheeks still pinken with a warm blush, but he _ likes it. _He likes the implication, the way it sounds coming from his mouth.

He skips ahead a few more minutes until the preview image shows the smaller man sitting in the larger man’s lap. When Will clicks play it’s to an asshole stretched wide around a cock far bigger than Will’s own, big enough that Will can’t believe it _ fits. _He’s never even imagined a dick could get so large, the knot a bulging mass of flesh at the base and butting up against the man’s cheeks with each inward thrust. 

The sounds from his laptop and his own soft moans apparently have drawn the attention of his favorite dog - Max. After Will had successfully trained Max, his parents had seemed to believe dogs could substitute for their lack of attention and participation in Will’s life. He’s been gifted a new one each year for the last four years, so he’s got a small pack at this point. 

All the dogs came from a local animal rescue, Max, Oscar and Theo all varying sizes of indeterminate lab-mixes, and a collie rescue named Thor his parents got from a group that fosters and adopts retired show dogs. Thor is the best behaved of the bunch, though also the most prissy about his food and play time, refusing to get down in the dirt with Will and the rest of the pack, instead corralling them from the sidelines. 

The dogs aren’t allowed on the furniture, but they all know Will allows them on his own bed, Will often sleeping surrounded by at least two of them, so Max doesn’t hesitate as he jumps up beside Will, landing with a soft _ woof _against the sheets. 

The dog turns his head to watch Will curiously for a few moments, Will slowing but not stopping his ministrations, simply opting to pull the cover over himself to hide the motion. It’s not like the dog knows what’s happening, and Will is _ so close. _

He can feel the tightness in his balls, and his tummy is clenching rapidly like Jimmy had said would happen when he had an orgasm. Just as he’s starting to increase his pace again, a race to the finish, Max noses the blankets out of the way, snuffling wetly, and laps his warm, wet tongue against Will’s leaking cockhead. 

“Fuck,” Will groans, trying to pull away from the dog and shielding his body with his elbows. He doesn’t think overly hard about the pang of pleasure burning through him at the small gesture. Feeling anything other than his own hand on his cock was a novel experience, especially when this was only the _ first time _he’d even felt that, but he knew it was wrong to let an animal touch him like that. He pushes Max’s head away, huffing a strained sigh when the dog comes back again and tries to work his way between Will’s crossed arms where they settled over his groin. 

As an Omega, Will knows that once he finally reaches puberty he’ll start producing slick and seminal fluid. For now, his cock is dry at the head, except for the clinging spit from Max’s tongue and the remnants of the lotion Will is using, but as he recovers from the shock of the lick and the dog’s aggressive attempts to get more, he can feel something warm and tacky gathering slippery between his cheeks.

He uses his free, clean hand to reach between his thighs, rubbing a dry finger against his hole. He gasps when it comes away slightly wet at the tip, the faintest glisten of fluid against his fingernail. His doctor had suggested Will wouldn’t present for at least another year, perhaps even longer. Most Omegas reached sexual maturity more quickly than their Alpha and Beta peers, generally by fourteen but some, such as Will, ended up late bloomers, their first heats coming much later. He thought he had _ ages left _before he needed to start worrying. 

Though his parents are well educated, they are also wealthy and of a certain social standing that meant as soon as Will presented he’d be forced to start attending Presentation Galas; events thrown to show off newly presented Omegas to Alphan suitors. Many of the Alphas in attendance would be far older than their potential mates, and Will found the entire prospect as antiquated as it was terrifying. 

Max doesn’t let Will continue spiraling through his nervous distress, breaking through the cage of his arms and lapping wetly against Will’s flagging erection, his tongue so wide it practically envelopes Will’s entire cock, flat and slippery against his flesh.

“Max, _ stop,” _Will whines, but his toes curl at the deliberate, quick licks all over his shaft and down his balls. There is no rhyme or reason to them, the placement chaotic and unpredictable, and he finds himself shifting his body naturally lower down the bed, canting his hips up subconsciously to give the dog better access to not only his cock, but also the occasional flick of his tongue tip further down, glancing against the now wettening edges of Will’s rim. 

He can feel the muscle flutter and grow lax the more the dog licks at him, his slick still minimal but he can _ smell it _as it starts to leak sluggishly from him. It’s cloying where it hangs on the air, the sugary sweetness of overripe fruit, but he knows its purpose is to entice any compatible Alpha that scents it. 

Will looks over at Max and can see his ruddy cock slipping out of its sleeve, the dog already starting to rut mindlessly at the air as he licks up the trickling amounts of slick from Will’s hole. A quick flash of a concept runs rabbit fast through his mind and even though he doesn’t try to dwell on it, he can’t help but see it clearly: on his hands and knees presenting for the dog’s knot like any good Omega would, letting his dog mount and breed him full of pups. 

His orgasm is quickly approaching again, wrapped tight with lust and desire in the pit of his stomach, and he’s yanked back from it again by a familiar scent on the air, though it seems somehow more amplified than the last time he’d smelled it, stronger as his previously dulled senses start to improve with his impending presentation. 

His brother, Hannibal, has always smelled like charcoal and mint to Will, but the scent is sharper around the edges now, enough to burn his nose. It smells _ amazing, _and Will can’t help the involuntary whimper that tumbles from his throat as his eyes snap up and his gaze locks with Hannibal’s, standing in his open doorway. 

His brother is home from school early for some reason. _ His Alphan brother. _

Will frantically tries to push Max away from him to sling the sheet over his lap again, but it only works to make his erection even more obvious as it tents the thin fabric, the red in his cheeks and the damp stain showing through the sheet even as the dog continues pawing aggressively at the flimsy impediment more than enough to incriminate him.

“Don’t stop on my account, Will.” Hannibal’s voice is smooth satin, but thick like honey as it drips into Will’s ears. He steps further into the room, leaves the door wide open behind him, and doesn’t stop until he stands at the foot of Will’s bed. He reaches out to idly scratch behind Max’s ears as the dog pads across the mattress to greet his other master, Hannibal having won him over years ago with homemade meat treats.

Will clears his throat, shaking his head. “It’s not what it looks like.” His ears burn with shame as he tucks some errant curls behind them, overwhelmed. He hasn’t seen his brother in months, and he’s missed him desperately, but having him here now is both a balm and a horror. He’s so humiliated, and can’t imagine anything worse than what Hannibal has walked in on.

Even without the dog, Will would rather have his _ parents _walk in on him masturbating than his attractive older brother who he’s always sort of found terribly good looking and intriguing. He knows it’s wrong, but he’s always worked doubly hard to impress Hannibal and to make him proud, their parents barely a passing thought. Will was an accident anyway, his mother’s birth control shot failing during one of her heats with Will as the end result. 

Hannibal was ten by the time Will had arrived, already accustomed to life as an only child. But he’d indulged Will in his every whim. They’d been inseparable for years until Hannibal turned eighteen, having presented two years prior, and went away to med school. He was twenty-two now, and working at a local hospital during his school breaks. 

“Hm. What it _ looks like _is that you were masturbating and allowing Max to have his way with you.” There’s a knowing smirk playing at the corners of Hannibal’s lips and Will is confused by the absence of anger in his voice. Why isn’t he angry?

“You aren’t, like, disgusted with me?” Will asks, voice soft and just on the edge of a placating Omegan whine. Another new development. 

“Of course not, darling. You’re an Omega. You just absolutely _ need _a knot, don’t you? I’m sure you’re aching for it.” Hannibal suggests and, from anyone else, Will would have bristled at the implication he was a mindless Omega. But this was Hannibal, and Will finds himself more squirmy than angry, his shame melting into lust again as his cock grows harder between his thighs and more slick leaks from him. He knows his pupils are probably blown, saturated Omegan gold with his arousal.

Hannibal scents the air in an obvious gesture, and Will squawks, blushing furiously as he breaks his brother’s seeking, heated gaze. “Did you just smell me?” 

“Difficult to avoid, I’m afraid, little Will. You smell so sweet, like strawberries and honey.” Hannibal’s voice is nearly a growl, and it forces another whimper from Will. The intrigue is obvious in Hannibal’s eyes as they flash in a thick band of Alphan red, hungrily taking in Will’s squirming discomfort. 

Will hadn’t anticipated the desire radiating off his brother in waves, but he spreads his thighs almost unconsciously underneath the sheet, his hand moving below to cradle his cock with a still slightly sweaty and wet palm. 

Hannibal _ tsks _softly at him, moving more quickly than Will thought possible to grab Will’s wrist in a gentle grasp, his fingers easily able to wrap wholly around Will’s dainty bones as he holds him still.

“Good Omegas don't touch without asking permission, Will. Perhaps you should ask Max if he’d like to take care of that little problem for you, hm? It appeared he was enjoying himself before I walked in.” The suggestion was _ so easy _when framed in Hannibal’s soothing, enticing tone, the spark of lust blazing back into an inferno as Will nods his head in agreement, allowing his brother to guide the boisterous dog back into Will’s lap. 

The licking starts again almost immediately, the dog even more ambitious than before as he nudges his nose at Will’s balls and bypasses them entirely, dipping his head low to focus his tongue solely on Will’s hole. 

“Are you slicking up, Will?” Will doesn’t miss the surprised tone or how Hannibal’s eyes grow impossibly darker. “I wasn’t aware you were so close to puberty.” 

Will’s underdeveloped body is flushed pink, his nipples small, tight peaks against his chest and his slim hips and slender thighs splaying wide for Max, but also for his brother’s viewing pleasure. “I wasn’t,” Will concedes, not sure what it means about him that he slicked up his first time for a _ dog, _and it only continued to grow when Hannibal joined.

Hannibal rumbles a pleased purr of contentment at the news, stepping even closer, Will’s wrist still caught in his grip. “Perhaps you should show some appreciation to Max for helping you in your presentation, sweetheart? Don’t you think that sounds nice?”

Will looks up at him, confused and timid. “How?” He wants to be good, more importantly than that, he wants Hannibal to be _ proud _of him. 

“I think it only fair Max gets to feel you on the inside since he’s been very good to you. I can see his cock from here, Will. He’s so hard for you already.” Hannibal smooths his hand along Will’s cheek, releasing his wrist and letting Will’s hand drop back down to his lap. Will doesn’t touch himself yet, remaining exactly how Hannibal put him. 

“But…” Will starts, even more confused now. “That’s wrong, Hannibal.” Even as he says it he can hear the trembling question in his own voice. It _ is _ wrong, right? What Hannibal said about Omegas wasn’t true, they aren’t just desperate for any knot they can find. And even if they are, a dog is a _ dog. _Right? 

The thought fills his mind until he can’t shake it. He can imagine how good it will feel to be _ full, _and to have a knot tucked tight inside his most intimate place. He’s felt a growing hollowness ever since those first few drops of slick had formed earlier, and it’s only getting more intense and overwhelming as they talk. 

“Who decides right and wrong if not ourselves? We are the gods of our own reality, sweet Will, and I say you can play with your dog like a good boy, but only while I’m here. I need to make sure he doesn’t hurt you, right?” Hannibal sounds _ so _reasonable, and Will has always idolized him, looked up to him, and if he’s so sure about this who is Will to question him?

Will knows people will find it morally reprehensible, but he wants to be _ good. _Wants to thank Max for what he’s done, like Hannibal said. It’s only right, after all. Max gave him so much and moved his presentation along. Even now, Will can feel his insides shifting around, preparing the way for his first knot as he produces more and more slick to ease the way.

Will gives a small, quiet nod of agreement and Hannibal purrs for him again in return, his smile painfully kind in a nearly cruel sort of sweetness that promises a love riddled with anguish. 

“Why don’t you come down onto the floor and present for him? I think that would be best, easiest for your favorite dog.” Hannibal drags the blanket from the bed, and then the duvet, and tosses them to the floor, making a neat little nest for Will to crawl into. 

Instincts Will didn’t even know he had are immediately soothed by the gesture, a soft secure place for him to mate and his Alpha close by. Everything will be alright with his Alpha here.

_ His Alpha? _He isn’t sure when he started viewing his own brother as a potential mate, but he can’t deny the scent of the man calms him, placates him even without Hannibal touching him. And Will’s arousal only grows and grows with the close proximity of the Alpha, all indicators they are highly compatible mates. It’s not unheard of, though frowned upon in modern times, for siblings or other family members to mate. 

Will doesn’t let himself get lost in the thoughts, shuffling off the bed and collapsing into the center of the sheets, bringing a pillow along with him. Once he gets settled he rolls onto his knees and elbows, trying to arch his back in a way that will be pleasing to his brother but also to entice Max to mount him. Will’s seen the dogs hump at each other before, fruitlessly and mindlessly, but he’s still unsure on the specifics. Hannibal’s here though, he’s sure he’ll explain.

“Let’s put the pillow under your hips, darling. Make it easier for Max to mount you without hurting you too much.” Hannibal tucks the pillow underneath Will, raising his hips up higher and putting him in a better breeding position more conducive to fertility, even though Will won’t be able to get pregnant just yet, not fully presented, and even if he was he couldn’t be properly, truly bred by a dog. 

Will moans as Hannibal’s wrist just barely brushes against Will’s cock, still half-hard even though he’s gone from aroused, to embarrassed, to flustered, and back to aroused more times than he can keep up with. 

He hears Hannibal moving around behind him as he tries to settle, hears him leave the room and then come back a few minutes later. Max is sniffing around Will’s ass when Hannibal returns, and Will sees him kneel by his head. 

“You’ll need to open yourself up for your sire, Will. Get yourself nice and relaxed for him to get inside you.” Hannibal presses a bottle of coconut oil into Will’s palm. “You aren’t making enough of your own slick quite yet, but soon I’m sure you’ll be more than wet enough for your Alpha’s knot.” 

Hannibal doesn’t say _ for me, _but the casual ownership is implied enough that Will’s pulse quickens and his stomach clenches in desperation. He doesn't care that people will scrutinize their relationship, doesn’t even care that his parents will most likely be livid at the lost opportunity to use Will as a means to increase their wealth and connections. He only wants to be his best for Hannibal. And for Max. 

“Okay, Hannibal,” Will agrees easily, spreading himself even wider and opening the bottle of oil. The smell of coconut fills the room in a burst of scent but isn’t able to drown out Will and Hannibal’s combined scents. He can hear Max excitedly shuffling around behind him and, before he’s even managed to get his fingers wet, he hears the sound of paws padding against the hardwood, at least two of the other dogs joining them in Will’s bedroom. 

***

“Go ahead, Will. Get yourself ready, I’ll watch the other boys.” Hannibal encourages Will, kneeling by his side and remaining in Will’s eyesight while also giving himself a perfect view of Will’s blushed, rose-pink hole. He wants nothing more than to take his virginity for his own, ruin him for all others, but there’s something undeniably deviant and wicked about watching his brother be deflowered by a dog’s knot after opening himself up to take him. Hannibal considers the other dogs who’ve gathered in the doorway, wonders how far he could make Will go this first time. 

Hannibal’s attention returns to Will as he watches his baby brother spill oil over shaking fingertips, and allows some to drip down his crack. It mixes enticingly with the soft, sweet smell of his developing slick, and Hannibal watches raptly as Will presses bluntly and without finesse at his hole, the muscle already fluttering and accepting just the tip of his nailbed inside.

“You need to relax my sweet Omega, let yourself open up as slow as you need.” Hannibal soothes, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth when Will takes a deep, steadying breath and then relaxes his entire body, his hole growing lax enough to accept his finger easily up to the first knuckle. 

“What a good boy,” Hannibal preens, pleased Will seems to be a fast learner. He hasn’t seen much of the boy since he’d gone away for school, but he misses their easy closeness. Hannibal has had many bedfellows in his life, but none of them have been even remotely as arousing as his sweet brother in this moment, unable to even hold a candle to Will’s sharp wit, his intellect and his clear desire to impress his big brother. 

“Feels funny,” Will comments absently, though Hannibal notes he doesn’t say it hurts, and the strange sensation doesn’t keep him from continuing. Will sinks down a bit lower on his elbows, pulls his finger nearly all the way out before driving it back in again, all the way this time. He hisses quietly, and then moans softly, and Hannibal’s cock throbs in his slacks. 

“You’re doing so well. Omegas are made to take their Alpha’s knots, Will. I’m sure you can take much more than just one finger, even as small as you are.” Hannibal observes, obscenely curious as to exactly how much he can force Will to take. Perhaps another time they could test his limits more fully.

Will takes the suggestion in stride, pours more oil over his fingers and returns to his entrance with two digits this time. He pushes in, more slowly than before, and nearly howls in frustration when his hole clenches tight and he can’t force them any further. Hannibal imagines he’s at a difficult angle to hit his prostate, which he knows would make this all the more pleasurable for Will, making it easier to convince him to do _ more. _

Hannibal takes Will’s wrist without thinking, guides his brother to a better angle he knows will brush his spot exactly right with each inward thrust, and watches as Will melts into the sensation. 

“Oh…” Will sighs contentedly, his body relaxing further. Hannibal watches as Will’s hole greedily swallows both of his fingers already, the way eased by slick and oil. He knows Will is desperately close to presenting, and that means two fingers won’t be nearly enough, he’ll crave more and more until he gets his Alpha’s knot. Even Max won’t be enough. Hannibal could have every dog in the house fuck Will and it wouldn’t ease his need until Hannibal finally fucked him and tied them. He finds the concept more pleasing than he’d imagined it would be.

It’s silent as the grave for several minutes as Will continues to rock back on his fingers, working himself into a frenzy as his thighs shake with need and his little cock hardens and strains below him. Hannibal would watch him forever if he could, but he can’t ignore the pull in his guts, the simmering desire to see his virginal, innocent brother mounted and brutally fucked by his own dog. 

Hannibal whistles, just once, and Max is immediately at his side again, sniffing around Will’s fingers and lapping up oil and slick greedily. Will’s fingers make a lewd squelching sound as he tries to push a third in, and Hannibal chuckles at the display. 

“I think you should let him mount you now, Will. Don’t you agree?” He wants to hear Will say it, wants him to be complicit in his debasement. 

“Uh-huh, yeah,” Will moans almost absently as he continues working his fingers in and out, trying again to push in a third one and whimpering when he can only barely fit the tip inside. Hannibal barely manages to suppress a groan at the wanton, whorish image, Will’s body desperate for more than he can easily take at his size and age. Hannibal can already tell Max will spread Will wide, probably painfully so, and he doesn’t try to ignore the desire that pierces through him at the visual of Will crying in blissful, painful pleasure. 

“Why don’t you ask him nicely, Will. Remember your manners, darling.” Hannibal shifts so he’s by Will’s hips, ready to help steady the dog if he needs assistance mounting, especially when given such a tight, virginal space to work with.

Will surprises Hannibal by dropping down to support himself by his chest as he slaps his own asscheek with his free hand, calling the dog closer. “Come on, boy.” Will encourages, removing his fingers and using both hands to spread his cheeks wide, his hole fluttering beautifully spread out and on display. Max may not appreciate the view, but Hannibal certainly does.

It becomes apparent Hannibal needn’t have worried, thousands of years of evolution aiding the beast in finding the perfect position as he clambers atop Will, front paws hanging along Will’s sides and his hips framing Will’s own slender body as Max drives himself forward, rabbiting in the air for several seconds as he seeks out a place to bury his cock and knot.

Hannibal would know the exact moment he slides home even if he weren’t watching it, by the sharp intake of breath Will gasps out. Will’s eyes fly open and his brow furrows in pain as he groans, trying to spread himself wider but encumbered now by the weight of the dog. _ “Hurts.” _

Hannibal can’t help himself as he removes his phone from his pocket and takes an up-close photo of where his brother is being speared open by the family dog, the image too depraved to pass up. It’s not a fetish he was aware he had, but the lewdness of the act is incensing to a nearly overwhelming degree. 

Will startles at the sound of a camera shutter, loud in the space dominated solely by the quiet huffing of the dog at his back and his own gasping attempts at breathing. “Did you take a picture of me?” He cries out, the end of his sentence nearly lost to a cry of pain when the dog lodges himself firmly inside Will’s tight hole, forcing his way in and out with rapid thrusts uncaring of Will’s comfort. His tail swishes and his tongue lolls happily as instinct takes over and he mindlessly drives into the warm, wet channel already trying to milk his seed. 

Omegas were built for breeding, their inner muscles working to encourage multiple orgasms from their mates, especially when knotted to a compatible Alpha, to increase the chance of impregnation. Even though Will isn’t fully of age, not fertile enough to breed even if it weren’t a dog at his back, his body doesn’t know that and works the same as any Omega would, clutching desperately at the cock inside of him.

“Do you like it, Will? Like being full of a thick dog cock?” Hannibal finds himself desperate to hear his brother admit it aloud again, curious to know if he’s enjoying this as much as Hannibal himself is. 

Will nods, unable to speak as he is so thoroughly mounted and fucked, his body forced to accommodate Max’s cock over and over again well before he’s ready. “Yes, Hannibal, _ yes,” _he sobs, his entire body shaking in need. 

Hannibal can tell Max is quickly reaching his peak, breeding focused on speed rather than pleasure when mating in the wild, and the dog won’t be able to hold himself back like Hannibal would if he were the one fucking his brother, wont’ be able to delay or draw out their shared pleasure.

Will’s small, tight rim is stretched obscenely around the dog’s cock, the bulging knot pushing with increasing insistence against it until Max gives a final, harsh snap of his hips and forces the flesh below him to part, his knot pushing fully inside Will’s too-small body. Hannibal can see the slight bulge in Wills’ flat, taut belly from where he kneels on the floor beside his brother, and he is nearly choked by his own need to bury himself inside of him. 

Hannibal smoothes a hand down Will’s flanks, careful to avoid getting too close to the dog in case he gets riled by a potential threat to his mating and hurts Will. Hannibal can smell the flood of seed spilling inside his little brother as the dog tries frantically to breed his bitch, and he decides to say as much aloud. 

“How does it feel to be bred, Will? Are you going to be a good little bitch and carry a litter for your sire, hm?” Will’s breath catches in his throat at the implication and Hannibal doesn’t miss the soft moan of desire. _ Interesting. _He wonders again at what exactly he could get Will to do, what other depraved desires his sweet younger brother has. He’s so virginal and innocent, yet so easily corrupted already with just a few gentle encouragements. Hannibal can only imagine the lengths Will might go, has already gone, just to please his older brother. Part of him wants to take advantage of that, to tear into Will with teeth and claws, and another part of him wants to keep him and protect him. 

Before he can dwell overly long on the warring pieces of himself, Oscar, another large mixed breed, approaches warily and sniffs around the place where Max and Will are tied. Max shuffles to turn away from Will, and Hannibal watches his cock pulse heavily for several moments, and is sure Will feels excruciatingly full already from the sheer amount of seed the dog is spilling inside of him. Finally, the knot deflates and Max’s cock falls free from Will’s slightly gaping hole. The dog turns to lick at where his seed stains Will’s thighs and crack but is pushed aside by Oscar, who takes over. 

Will moans beautifully, squirming but staying in position. “Fuck, Hannibal, I _ can’t,” _he whines, seeking out his brother with his eyes, wild and wide with pain and equally desirous with lust. Hannibal doesn’t miss that Will isn’t trying to move away and, in fact, lets his legs fall open wider as Max’s come slowly trickles from his hole and is lapped up by Oscar. 

Hannibal suddenly _ needs _to see Will take more. “You can and you will.” Hannibal’s tone is reassuring but also brooks no argument. 

Will tries to hide his face in the crook of his elbow, cheeks flaming red in exertion and shame, but his hand flies up to grapple for Hannibal’s knee, his hand, anything, as Oscar’s heavy weight suddenly collapses on top of him. Will’s body is too small and too weak to hold up the dog’s weight and Will falls flatter against the little nest Hannibal made for him, the pillow helping keep his hips angled properly. 

Oscar is larger than Max and his cock is no exception, even Hannibal cringing internally on Will’s behalf as he watches the dog’s cock slide from its furry sheath, wet tip hitting bluntly against Will’s cheeks and along his crack and leaving sticky trails of semen behind. 

Hannibal wonders if Will can even take it, but just as he’s about to offer his help the dog sinks home, his entire cock forced into Will’s marginally relaxed hole. He starts up an immediate and brutal pace, hips slamming against Will’s pert little ass viciously enough Hannibal knows there will be bruises left behind.

Max lays down heavily on his side with a _ woof _, his cock still hard and peeking from its sheath. Hannibal watches as Will takes notice, reaching out a hand to coax the dog closer to him and burying his face between furry thighs. Before he can slip the dog’s member past his plush, red lips, Hannibal stops him with a hand to his back. 

“Sweet boy, where did you learn such a slutty thing?” Hannibal taunts him, but something dangerous and possessive howls inside his brain, unwilling to lose all of his brother’s firsts to a beast, no matter how tempting a thought it might be. 

Will pulls away, his blue eyes glassy in a heady mix of pleasure and pain, fresh tear tracks leaking from the corners of his red-rimmed eyes. He looks debauched, and Hannibal wants him desperately. 

Oscar lasts an even shorter period than Max, his knot twice as large and battering against Will’s hole until it finally pops in, Will whimpering weakly as his exhausted body _ takes it, _silent tears drying on his pink cheeks. 

Hannibal comes to his senses long enough to take a few more photos and even a video of the knot as it pulses inside his brother, but he’s interrupted when he smells the strong, metallic scent of blood on the air and looks to see the dog’s nails digging harsh ribbons into Will’s soft, pale sides, drawing blood to the surface. He doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t even consider before yanking the dog free of Will and moving the dogs outside, shutting Will’s door behind him. 

He doesn’t realize his mistake until he sees blood smeared around Will’s sore rim, some minor tearing from his haste to remove the offensive beast from his brother’s back, his already unprepared body unable to take a knot that size and especially not able to have it ripped from him with such force and speed.

“Oh, Will. I’m so sorry my sweet boy.” Hannibal falls to his knees beside Will, running his hands along his sides, his cheeks, his thighs, before finally returning to settle gently on his face, cupping his cheek. 

Will whines and squirms in pain but when his eyes meet Hannibal’s they are a fierce, determined Omegan gold, like molten metal, his entire body taut and scent still lustful and full of need. 

“I’ve left you empty, haven’t I darling? I suppose I should make that up to you, yes?” Hannibal teases, happy to see the smile it brings to Will’s face. Hannibal has wanted his brother to a degree he never has desired anything, but he won’t take him without his full, enthusiastic consent. Not like this. 

Will surprises him again though, scrambling to his knees and grabbing Hannibal’s face to force their lips together, Will’s slightly chapped and the kiss overly wet but no less passionate for it. When they disconnect a string of saliva connects them, snapping between them when Will innocently licks his lips and Hannibal knows he is lost.

“If you don’t fuck me Hannibal, I’ll never speak to you again,” Will grumbles, a playful smirk reappearing on his features as he leans forward to nip at Hannibal’s chin with his blutter Omegan teeth. 

“As you say, of course,” Hannibal chuckles, unable to help the little snarl that overtakes him when Will pulls away abruptly, his hindbrain considering it a refusal. 

“I want it like this, like with the dogs…” Will mutters, and the sound was so low, the words so sweet, that Hannibal might have missed it if they weren’t practically sharing the same air. 

“Present for me then, be a good Omega,” Hannibal turns him, knowing exactly what his sweet brother wants. He wants to be mated, to be bred by _ his _Alpha, wants the weight of him on his back. Hannibal will give him everything he desires and more. 

Will shuffles back onto his knees and sways his bottom in the air with a bright giggle, still so innocent and unassuming. So trusting. He whines when Hannibal slips his thumb into the mess around Will’s hole, not bothering to ask Will if he’s sure as Hannibal assesses the damage to his brother’s still leaking rim. The blood and thin dog seed mixes into a pinkish hue slicking his cheeks and inner thighs, and Hannibal dips his thumb inside Will’s rim to push some of the fluid back into him. 

Will’s moan is wanton, and Hannibal undresses quickly, a disregard for his clothing that he rarely shows as he tosses them into a pile off to the side. He pets his wide, warm palms along Will’s sides, fitting his fingers between the spaces of his ribs and admiring the size difference between the two of them. Will is still so small, even for an Omega this close to his first heat, and Hannibal has never known he cared about it, but he loves Will like this. Small and pliant and wholly _ his. _

He finds an obscene sort of pleasure in the knowledge the wet warmth greeting his cock as he slides into his brother with little preamble is from the two dogs that used him previously and filled him full of their watery come. 

“Fuck, Hannibal. It’s too big, I can’t take it,” Will sounds so small, so distraught as Hannibal ignores his pleas and keeps pushing forward, his cock certainly larger than either of the dogs had been and spreading Will wide.

“You are such a good boy, Will. You’re taking me perfectly, such a sweet Omega.” Hannibal soothes him, leaning down to nuzzle the nape of Will’s neck and to lick down to his scent glands just beneath his right ear, the space that would one day hold his mating claim. 

A feral, dangerous rage settles deep in Hannibal’s bones at the mere implication Will’s mark might not be his own. Will is his, and will always be his. He finds himself drawing back only to force himself back in, Will’s battered flesh parting for him even as the boy groaned in a mix of pain and desire. 

“Just _ do it. Alpha, please,” _Will mewls, a plainative, Omegan sound as he tries to push his own hips back to meet Hannibal’s thrust and encourage him deeper even though Hannibal knows it hurts, even through blood and the tears trickling down his cheeks. Hannibal loves his brother in this moment more than he’s ever loved another creature, or will ever love anyone else. 

He increases his pace, his knot already forming at the base of his cock. He wants to drag out their pleasure, make this first time together go on forever, but he can feel the beginnings of his climax quickly approaching already, and chases his pleasure with a selfish abandon. 

He clutches at Will’s flat, heaving stomach, and he can feel the distinct outline of his own cock buried deep inside his brother. It’s enough to make his knot swell, and one final hard thrust forward finds it sliding into Will with a slick sound. Both of them tremble through their release, Hannibal’s come staining the inside of his darling Omega, filling him up to bursting, and Will’s orgasm still essentially dry, his cock twitching against Hannibal’s palm where he cradles Will’s entire lower abdomen. 

An instinctive flash of jealous possessiveness overtakes Hannibal as he feels his come mixing with the rival seed already planted inside Will, and Hannibal lets out a low warning growl before he ducks down to sink his teeth into Will’s scent gland, the burst of blood nearly overbearingly sweet on his tongue. He can feel Will come again, entire body clutching desperately at Hannibal’s cock and milking his knot while Will keens in pleasure below him.

Hannibal knows there will be consequences to their mating, to his claim. Bonding an Omega before their first heat will stunt their growth and will force their heat early. Will might grow a little more, but he will always remain smaller than his peers, and Hannibal has now ensured Will’s heat will hit him within the next day, most likely, growing increasingly desperate in his need for a knot and to be bred. He might even be fertile for his first heat after a claiming, and Hannibal feels far more intrigued by the notion than he expected. Will round and full of his pups, marked on in the inside in a way people will be able to _ see. _

Hannibal is prepared to apologize, though he won’t mean a word of it, but he doesn’t have time to even try before he’s on his back, Will spread out across his thighs and Hannibal’s cock never even leaving the Omega’s tightly gripping hole. They both hiss at the pressure and the pull on the tie, but Will settles into place and moves his hips in slow, lazy circles. 

Will gives a little snarl and forces Hannibal’s head to the side, exposing his own scent gland to Will’s underdeveloped Omegan teeth. He works his jaw over and over until he pierces flesh, laying his own claim to his brother’s neck with teeth and lips stained crimson. 

Hannibal growls, but is pleased with the action, a purr low in his throat as his Omega settles warm and light as a feather atop him, curling up against Hannibal’s chest and nuzzling into the hair scattered there. 

“Took you long enough,” Will sighs, content and purring happily against Hannibal’s skin, the rumble shaking the boy’s entire body. “Thought I was gonna have to fuck all the dogs a million times to get you to claim me.” 

Hannibal soothes down Will’s back with a huff, holding him close as he continues to spill inside him, Will’s muscles still milking him. It seems he has been a fool if they might have had this sort of easy bliss all along. 

They doze for a while, and when Hannibal wakes again he finds himself finally gone soft but still held tight inside the sleeping Omega. He takes a moment to simply enjoy the heat of his small body, the flutter of his lashes where his cheek rests against Hannibal’s chest. He clutches Will’s small body to his own and moves them to the bed, holding him just as tightly as he’s always wanted. As he now can. 


End file.
